The Prophecy of the Forbidden
by Yin2Yang423
Summary: Skye is Hope's reincarnation whose destiny it is to stop the apocalypse from taking over the world once again. This is her story from begining to end on how the world was really saved from oblivion.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters! Only the ones I created!

The Prophecy of the Forbidden

Prologue

'_The chosen one will arrive in the year of the tiger_

_Born in a union of the forbidden_

_She alone will stand against the apocalypse _

_Destined with the powers over all elements_

_Along with the chosen one will be her companion and lover _

_Star-crossed lovers for all eternity _

_Love is what will save the world from darkness_

_The day of reckoning is almost at hand _

_The light will plunge into darkness at 6:6:6'_

This is my prophecy that has already defined my life for me. It is with my will alone whether or not all three worlds will perish. No one close to me knows of this prediction. It is my own burden to carry alone. I have many names that I go by: Fallen Angel, Shadow Angel, Dark Angel, and many more. But my real name is Skye Kiara Maria Everrose. My friends just call me Skye. The Makai is under siege with war between the four lords and the Rekai rulers. Everything is in chaos, and many allies have turned on each other. I can't say I blame them though, you can't really trust anyone anymore, not even friends.

It is like the ningen saying, "Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer." The war is reaching its climax, and I fear for the three worlds of the darkness about to befall them. So far I have managed to stay out of the war and fighting, but soon I will have to take my place within the chaos. The apocalypse will arise when blood has been shed, and evil has planted its seed into the hearts of many. Then the darkness will fall and the red moon will appear in the sky blocking out all sunlight. Every man, creature, and spirit will be lulled into a comatose trance till the final battle is over.

You see the apocalypse didn't count on for a group of people to be protected by Hope's rays that will block out the effects of the blood moon. This I predict will be the outcome of what was meant to be. Like over 5,000 years ago when Hope herself fought the evil in the final battle. What the evil doesn't know is that I am Hope's reincarnation, and I'm what the evil fears most, LIGHT. But before I can tell you about the war in the Makai, you have to know of the events that led up to this point. Without knowing any background information the main topic is useless to a person. So here is how the events all started. I'll take you back to the beginning where my story started too. This is my story of the prophecy of the Forbidden………


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own YYH characters! Only own mine!

" " speach

' 'thoughts and telepathic speaking

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughhhhhhh!" a woman with white angel wings screamed. The woman's husband Derek raced in only to hear the sound of a new born baby cry. At once Derek called out to his wife Lily asking if she was alright. Lily didn't answer and just walked over cradling a new born girl.

_2 days later_

Two people standing on a platform that over looks the Makai from the Angel Sanctum. In the woman's arms she carries a little boy no more then what appears to be one years old. Then all of a sudden the woman throws the small boy over the edge into the Makai.

_1 day later_

We come upon a similar scene that just happened yesterday, but instead a baby girl. No more than five minutes since the two adults arrived did they throw over the helpless babe with tears streaming down their faces. Then halfway down a sudden small shape darts out of the shadows, grabs the baby only to hide in the shadows once again.

_465 years later_

"Tres, dos, y uno! Ready or not here I come!" my little son's voice yells out to warn my twin daughters. Those three never cease to amaze me with their silly ningen games they picked up, when on rare occasions we visited the Ningenkai.

It was a game called hide-&-go-seek, but to me it was like the youkai pups game seek-the-prey. No matter though I didn't mind the game so much, even though I couldn't understand the concepts. The game taught my three children how to become better assassins by them learning how to hide in the shadows, and to stay silent for long periods of time.

I'm sorry you're probably wondering what a youkai or the Ningenkai is. Well, most people don't realize that there is two parallel worlds to the human realm, Ningenkai, the second realm is where the dead go or spirit world, Rekai, and the final realm separated by the kakai barrier from the Ningenkai is my homeland, and where all demons (youkai) live, the Makai. I am a forbidden youkai that is shunned from society.

Any forbidden youkai have a unique parentage of a mix of two or more powers that combine together to create deadly combinations of powers. This is why the average youkai shuns our kind. They fear our kind because of our deadly attacks, and also that we are stronger then most of them.

This is what happens when society allows fear to rule their sense of judgment. It then turns from fear to a blind rage that soon gets out of hand. Oh well, there is nothing that can be done.

As I was saying my children were going to be trained as assassins in the next couple of years. That was when I heard three high pitched screams in the meadow in front of our caves. 'Hmm, the two energies signatures I sense seem familiar, but the other three are foreign. They better not try anything with my children or partner.' I thought slightly growling.

I reach the edge of the forest that over looks the meadow only to see a highly humorous sight that I would have laughed at but didn't. Emmet, my partner and secret crush, saw me and nodded his head slightly to indicate that our guests were safe. Coming over to everyone I took in the newcomers, 'Hmm…there is one ningen, a hanyou, an apparition of fire and ice, a…a bat youkai, and a ningen that houses an ancient silver kitsune. It can't be though those two died a long time ago.' I sensed that Emmet also recognized those two that seem so much like our old friends of the past. 'Oh good god, I can't deal with this right now! Kami, this is not my day.' was my last thought before I sprung into action.


End file.
